What Comes Next
by Jemmie Levvie Ashadler
Summary: A few years later and where are the Sizzy couple now? Read to find out. Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT BY CASSANDRA CLARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Here ye, Here ye, calling all Simabelle fans; we would like to introduce a Sizzy fanfiction, (Simon and Isabelle fanfiction). In most TMI fan fictions, Simon and Isabelle are never the center of attention; it's always Clary and Jace or Magnus and Alec. No one truly understands that their relationship is quite different from the other awesome ships out there. BTW; this fanfiction will be written by two people so please no hate if you don't like the way things are progressing. If you do we will have no choice but to find you and sick Sebastian on you (yes we did hide him in the basement). LOL, enjoy.**

**Jemmie****and ****Levvie**** Ashalder**

Chapter 1

It's been a few years since the final battle; Isabelle Lightwood stands in front of a full body mirror, she is wearing a black tank top and shorts, her black hair has been pulled back into a fancy up do. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander; Simon, she will always think of him first, and that's who was crossing her mind when she heard footsteps behind her. Her eyes snap open and she whirls around, her hand immediately connecting with her electrum whip. She finds the person connected to the footsteps and was surprised to see Maia, carrying a large golden marked box.

"Your mother said this was hers; something borrowed I guess." Maia states, Isabelle giggles.

"Thanks Maia." Isabelle carries the box over to a table in the corner of her bedroom at the institute. She puts it on top of one of the other packed boxes in her room. She pulls out a golden gown, made with the finest silk; black runes were stitched into the hem.

"It's absolutely gorgeous; mother must have looked beautiful on her wedding day."

"And you will too Isabelle." Maryse says appearing in the doorway. Isabelle brings the dress into the bathroom and changes into it. When she walks out Clary Fray, and Aline Penhallow were in the room with Maia and her mother and all three of the younger girls had changed into their simple grey, knee length and sleeveless dresses.

Maryse walks over to her and puts her arm around Isabelle in a one armed hug, "you look beautiful darling."

"Thanks mum." Isabelle blushed, for the first time in her life she feels self-conscious.

Clary and Aline laugh as Maia giggles, "aw, Izzy's blushing."

"Oh shut up," she mutters, the girls just laugh harder.

The girls hear a knock on the door and it immediately silences them; Maia states coolly, "Maybe it's Simon."

Maryse shakes her head, "if it is tell him to leave."

"Why mum," Isabelle questioned.

"Because it is an old shadow hunter and mundane tradition that a groom must not see his bride before the wedding or else it brings bad luck." Maryse answers seriously.

Aline goes to answer the door and when it opens Alec stands in the doorway, "You girls almost ready?" They all nod as they put the finishing touches on their makeup and they fix their dresses. Maryse kisses her daughters cheek, before leaving to find her seat.

Each of Isabelle's bridesmaids whispers good luck before quickly exiting making their way down to the ballroom.

After a few minutes Alec holds out his arm and Isabelle gently puts hers through his.


	2. Chapter 2

The institute's grand ballroom was filled with familiar faces; to Isabelle it seemed like all eyes were on her—normally this wouldn't bother her, but for some reason this was making her nervous. The audiences watched as Alec walked her down the aisle, passing Maryse whose eyes were brimming with tears of joy. They reached the high alter, where her beloved was standing; Alec kisses her cheek before letting her walk up the steps. He goes to stand by Simon.

When Isabelle comes to stand beside Simon he takes her hands in his. Jia Penhallow stands in as minister; her face is blank as she stares at the young couple.

She begins, "Do you Simon Lewis;"

Someone shouts, "Daylighter."

Simon scowls but motions for the counsul to continue, "Do you Simon Lewis take Isabelle Sophia Lightwood in sickness and in health and in death…."

The vows go on until…

Jia starts, "Do you Simon Lewis take Isabelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Simon says, "I do…" sliding the ring onto Isabelle's ring finger.

"Do you Isabelle Sophia Lightwood take Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Replied Isabelle quietly.

"You may now kiss the bride," Jia finishes.

The couple lean into each other as Simon wraps his arms around his beautiful wife. Their kiss is slow and meaningful; the audience claps and Jace from the groomsmen's side wolf whistles. Isabelle laughs at Simon as he glares at Jace, joyous tears filling her eyes.

The newly wedded bride and groom make their way down the high alter and out to the carriage that will take them to the reception at the place they booked; Taki's. Soon after the couple had left, the others followed suit and made their way to the restaurant.

_**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, we figured this was a good place to end. Next chapter will be longer; we pinky promise.**_

_**Jemmie and Levvie Ashadler**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the sporadic updates, we write these chapters at lunch and we don't have long. Here goes chapter 3 -we hope you like it.**_

_**Levvie and Jemmie Ashalder**_

When Isabelle and Simon walk into Taki's they're surprised of how elegant it looks. The lights are dimmed; the tables draped with deep red table cloths and the head table, where their wedding party sat was covered with a silky gold, table cloth with runes embroidered into the hem. The bridal party which consists of Clary, Aline, and Maia are all grinning as they look towards the smiling couple. Someone taps on Izzy's shoulder as she makes her way over to the head table "excuse me" someone says. Isabelle turns to look at a smiling girl with long brown hair. "Sorry to bother you dear" says the girl "my name is Tessa Gray." Isabelle smiles at the girl, she has no idea of who this is.

Tessa sees her confusion and clarifies, "I'm a friend of Magnus, and he thought it would be good for me if I came. I hope you don't mind."

Isabelle smiles politely, "It's no problem at all; what can I help you with?"

Tessa hands her a black box, and says to her, "Open it," she urged. Isabelle looked at her curiously as she unraveled the ribbon on the box. Inside, nestled on a bed of soft cotton was a silver chain with a fire pendant that had an L in the middle. Isabelle looked confused, "You have a Lightwood family heirloom; how?"

"Well" Tessa started "it's kind of a long story, but let's just say I'm a sort of warlock so I have been living for 130 years. That's how I know Magnus by the way. Anyway I was married to Will Herondale, who's sister Cecily married Gabriel Lightwood, and before he died he gave me this pendant and told me he knew I'd live forever and to give the necklace to one of the newer generations of the Lightwoods who was worthy of such a great gift" Tessa paused, "and I chose you. The Lightwoods have battled against many adversaries and have had their share of issues; however they hold their pride in high regard. You fell in love with a vampire; you didn't let any one stop you from true love, which shows true shadow hunter pride." Isabelle wrapped her arms around Tessa. "Thank you so much, Tessa. It is such an honour to have been given such a gift" Isabelle said graciously. Tessa smiled and took the lid off the box; she removed the pendant and slipped it around Isabelle's neck. "You're welcome Isabelle; I'm so happy you like it." Tessa began to walk away. "Wait, Tessa?" Isabelle started. Tessa stopped to look at Isabelle. "I really hope we can be friends, why don't you come sit with my friends and I at the head table? Isabelle asked. "It would be an honour". Tessa said. With that Tessa followed Izzy over to the head table where Simon, Clary, Maia, Aline, Jace, Jordan, Alec, and Magnus sat. Tessa slipped into the seat beside Magnus and smiled at him". "You guys" Isabelle started "I'd like you to meet Tessa Gray" said Izzy as she gestured toward Tessa.

"Hello Magnus," Tessa says politely sitting down, "hello everyone."

Magnus goes to reply with a smirk on his face when Alec interrupts him, "how do you two know each other?" He tries to play it cool but everyone at the table can see his agitation.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "I knew her a long, long, long time ago."

"How long ago exactly, did you know her?"

"Around one hundred and thirty years Alexander. She was _married_ to someone I used to know."

"Who did you used to know?"

"My god Alexander, do you remember when Camille mentioned Will Herondale?" Alec nods, "WELL, Tessa was _married _to him."

"Oh," came Alec's short reply as he blushed deeply and tried to sink farther into his seat.

Simon chuckles at Alec's jealousy, "oh, you were so told, _Alexander_." The whole table started laughing.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch; everyone had enjoyed themselves profusely, and the couple was happy.

They said goodbye to all their guests and then went back to the institute to enjoy the rest of the night together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: We hope you guys liked our last chapter. The Tessa idea was a last minute decision, this chapter will be more focused on Sizzy we promise. Please enjoy our next chapter. We hope you like it.**_

_**Levvie and Jemmie Ashadler**_

_**2 weeks later… **_

Isabelle was nervous, she had something to tell Simon and she wasn't sure how he was going to react; she hadn't even thought this was possible.

She heard him get out of the shower and she quickly grabbed a book, pretending to read. Simon came into the room completely dressed. Isabelle was still surprised by his vampire speed. He raises an eyebrow at her staring and then glances down at her book then back to her face, "you know the book is upside down right?"

"Simon I have to tell you something."

Simon looks into her serious face and sits down on the edge of the couch, "Is something wrong?"

"Impregnant…" she said really quickly trying to get it over with.

Now Simon, who with his vamp hearing heard the two words perfectly, stared at her incredulously.

"How is this even possible?" he asked.

Isabelle looked at her hands ashamed, "I-I don't know."

Simon runs his hands down his face and sighs, he looks at her sitting quietly in her chair and walks over to her, "Are you okay? How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know, I'm happy yet slightly freaked out, there is a baby shadowhunter growing inside of me."

"Well, the baby will also be a vampire; it takes two you know."

Isabelle blushes and swats at his arm playfully, "I'm fully aware, Simon Lewis."

Simon's stops and thinks for a minute before a grin breaks out on his face.

"What?" Isabelle asks.

"Just imagine what your brother is going to do when he finds out." Isabelle laughs and Simon joins in.

"We are going to have to start picking out names soon."

"Yeah, and we are going to have to tell your family."

"Oh God, we'll have to restrain Alec and Jace." Isabelle laughs again.

"Yeah haha, very funny; it's not your undead life on the line."

"We'll tell them after dinner," Isabelle smirks, "I'm cooking tonight."

"Oh my, someone save us." She swats at his arm again as she gets up and leaves.

…

"Thanks for dinner Iz, it was surprisingly delicious." Alec says.

Isabelle smile at Alec, "Thanks bro."

Then she looks to Simon and he nods.

"Alec, Clary, Mom, Jace… We have something to tell you."

"Isabelle's…"

"Well I'm sort of pregnant…"

"You're what!" Alec exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: UMMM… So tell us what you think about Isabelle being pregnant. This chapter will pick up from where we left off. We really hope you like it. #sizzyalltheway**_

_**Levvie and Jemmie Ashadler**_

"_You're what?" Alec exclaims._

Clary squeals and jumps up to hug Isabelle. "Congratulations Izzy."

"Thanks Clary," Isabelle replies happily.

"Maryse is going to be a grandma" Clary says looking at Isabelle then Maryse.

Maryse has tears in her eyes as she gets up to hug her daughter, "congratulations dear; and you too Simon."

"Thanks Maryse, I was beginning to think I was forgotten about."

Clary goes over and hugs Simon, "You take care of her alright, or I'll break that vampire face of yours." Simon and Isabelle laugh.

Isabelle looks over at Jace, "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Well… what's your opinion?"

"You want to know my opinion?"

"Yeah, or I wouldn't have asked, you idiot."

"Fine this is my opinion." Jace walks over to Simon and punches him in the face, "That's my sister you jerk."

Simon blinks at Jace and they both start laughing, "I'm kidding but you do anything to her and I will hurt you."

Alec looks at them and simply says, "Congrats you guys."

"Thanks Alec, Jace, you guys, honestly I don't know how we would do this without you."

Jace replies, "I think you have that covered."

"Oh shut up Jace," Clary says playfully.

"Well, we should get back to training right Jace?" Clary asks him.

"Yeah let's go, talk to you later guys" Jace says taking Clary's hand.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure they're going to _train_" Simon says air quoting the word train.

Clary blushes. "Shut up fangs" Jace says smiling.

Clary and Jace leave the room hand in hand.

Maryse grabs Isabelle's hand and marches her towards the door, "Let's go Isabelle, there are something I want to show you. We'll be back later Simon."

"Bye Simon,"

"See you later Iz," Simon says as Isabelle is dragged out the door by her mother. This leaves Simon and Alec in the room together.

"You'd better be good to her Daylighter."

"I will be Alexander; where's Magnus?"

Alec's voice gets the hint of jealousy, "He's with Tessa, and they said they had some '_things_' to discuss."

"Jealous much?"

"Yeah well, you would be to if your boyfriend was hanging with a pretty girl from a past life."

"First of all, I don't have a boyfriend, second I have a beautiful wife."

Alec gives him an evil glare.

"Man, if looks could kill I'd be so dead" Simon jokes

"Well deader, you're kind of already dead you know" Alec says

"I'm aware" Simon says back.

"I'm going to go talk to Jace in the training room; I have to talk to him about something. Later fangs,"

"Okay but don't be too surprised if he's not even in the training room though, if you know what I mean."

"Whatever," Alec says as he exits the room, leaving Simon sitting at the table alone.

…

Maryse drags Isabelle out of the room, "Mom slow down, I can walk on my own you know."

"Yes of course dear," she drops Izzy's hand "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Isabelle follows her mother through the institute to a door. Her mother opens the door to reveal a set of stairs, "where do these stairs go?"

"Will you just shut up and follow me."

"Fine," Isabelle smirks. She could always get on her mother's nerves.

They walk up the steps and enter the large attic. Maryse goes to the other end of the room and pulls out two large boxes.

Maryse says, "Go ahead and open it."

Isabelle gives her a confused look and opens the top.

"Baby shadow hunter gear," Isabelle says "how adorable."

"I thought maybe you could get some use out of this" Maryse says

"Yes, what's a baby shadow hunter without their own gear" Isabelle says "Thank you Mother."

"Don't mention it" Maryse says hugging Isabelle tightly.

Isabelle picks up the box and makes her way down the stairs "I'm going to go show Simon these."

**We hope you liked it please, please review. New chapter coming in a few days- that's a promise!**

**Levvie and Jemmie Ashadler 3 **


End file.
